


A breakfast to remember

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Does not actually contain amnesia, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about love, breakfast and memories
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A breakfast to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "“I’m sorry, but…I don’t remember you.” from [this prompt list](https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189074732022/200-prompts). 
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for beta-ing your own gift!! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“I’m sorry, but… I don’t remember you,” Buck says, worry all over his face.

Eddie’s smile fades. He knew they should’ve gone to the ER, knew that bruise could be a concussion. He puts his fork down. He worked so hard to prepare the perfect breakfast and now it feels meaningless. 

“Because,” Buck adds, grinning, “I clearly remember marrying a man who couldn’t cook to save his life. And this? This is delicious.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Buck bursts into laughter, leaning to press a kiss onto Eddie’s lips.

“I hate you, Evan Diaz.”

“I love you too, Edmundo Buckley.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it on tumblr[there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/634495785922363392/a-breakfast-to-remember)._
> 
> _I treasure every kudos, emoji and comment ♥_


End file.
